Childhood Promise
by Divine Service
Summary: Lass meet up again with his closest friend 10 years ago, Amy. What will happen to his school life? Yeah, Summary Fail/Sucks. I change it to Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Prologue

_**My fic about Lass and Amy. I think there is a lot of AmyxJin and LassxArme so I made a fic about LassxAmy. Well, enjoy! And also, I'm not good at English, so I hope everyone understand it *bows head***_

(Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase)

=w=

Prologue: Promise

**On the park, a silver-haired young boy alone on the swing set. Suddenly a girl with pinkish hair fixed in twin tails approaches him.  
**  
"Hello~" the girl start the conversation. But, the boy didn't even say a word.

"Hey…I say hello~"

"What" the boy finally spoke

"Finally, you spoke, can you play with me?"

"No, there a lots of kids to play with"

"B-But" the girl stuttered

"I said NO! Just leave me the heck alone!" the boy shout

"B-But *sniff* I...wanted *sniff* to play with…you 'cause your just *sniff* alone…WAHHHHHH!" the girl cried in front of him. Making the latter, feeling guilty, he then pats her head gently and the girl is calming down. The boy thinks patting her head would really calm the girl.

"Okay, stop crying, I will play with you" the boy said with an annoyed look

"*sniff* R-Really"

"Really"

"Really really?"

"Really really"

"Yay!" the girl said with a cheerful face making the boy surprise from a fast mood change "Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" dragging the boy from his place.

**1 hour later, the two stopped at the swing set**

"You run so fast, I couldn't even catch up" The girl saying after a heavy sigh

"Is in my blood, I guess"

"So, you're like a horse breed"

"Of course not!" Saying with an annoyed face, making the girl laugh lightly

"You know what…I'm kind of envious to you" a sad voice came from the girl

"What do you mean?"

"It's because, your free to leave your house, do anything, unlike me, I'm a rich girl, my parents always give me what I want, but freedom. I want to play with real friends instead of dolls and stuff animals" the girl is about to cry again until the boy pat her head again.

"Then come here if you wanted to play with someone" the boy answered with a warm smile, the girl look up to him and also smile, until the boy asked in curiosity.

"Anyway, how did you get here?"

"Uhmmm…about that, I run away from home"

"Wait, what?" the boy got worried with a shocked expression "Will they get worried a lot?"

"No worries, I had my maid will look for me, or my butler" They heard someone calling somebody's name, named 'Amy'

"Mistress Amy!" a butler called out again with sweats, it's like he had a hard time looking for her

"Mr. Butler?" (She calls him Mr. Butler, because…I do not know what to name him) the girl namely Amy looked at him with sad eyes

"I finally found you Mistress Amy it is time for you to go home"

"But, I'm still want to play with my friend here" pointing at the boy

"Oh, who might you be young sir" with a respectful question

"Oh, I really forgot our names, how silly of me~"

"Lass. Lass Isolet" with a formal introduction

"Don't be formal, Lass~y, my name is Amy, by the way, Amy Plie" with a wink

"Uhhh…nice to meet you and please don't call me that" Lass eavesdrop

"Awww~…but I want to" Amy pouted

"Ahh…youth this days" the butler comment "Oh, I forgot your fiancée, Master Kaien, was at the mansion"

"H-Him again?"

"Oh, and Mr. Lass, Mistress Amy can play with you according to my outings" the butler give Lass a thumbs up making the latter sweat dropped

"Re-really, Mr. Butler!"Lass was surprised seeing Amy giving a puppy face to the butler

"Yes, mistress"

"Yay!" Lass couldn't help but smile at Amy's cheerful self, unlike the sad one, she wasn't like herself. Lass described her, beautiful when she always smile.

"Uhhh…Amy, may I… promised you something?" Lass stuttered

"Sure, anything!"

"I-I…I will always going to make you happy, I promised you that!" Lass blushed like a tomato, even Amy was shocked and blush a bit at his promise and also making the butler smirked.

"O-Okay"

"Mistress, we need to go now, Master Kaien will be impatient"

"Awww~…well see you tomorrow, Lassy, bye"

"Well, it's a really pleasure to meet you Master Lass"  
And they went on ahead, and Amy looked back at him and wave goodbye, Lass return it. Lass admit it, Amy's smile was the cutest smile in the world.

**And they always met up at the park, of course she always brings the butler. They always telling about enjoyable stories, problems, and etc. Until the day they separated, months passed on, December. At the park  
**  
"Lass!" said boy looked back

"A-Amy" Lass was shocked that Amy was alone this time, and a sad emotion covering her face. Lass were the first to speak.

"What happen?" Lass were getting worried, but no replies only silence

"Amy, please tell me what happen…"

"I-I run away from home, because…" Amy looks down

"Because?"

"Because, we are moving out…here, because, it was about my engagement to the Kaien's heir of the family" Amy is about to cry, when Lass started patting her head, even though he hurt, because his closest friend, moving out.

"L-Lass, you made a promise to me, right?"

"Y-Yes, that I will always going to make you happy"

"Right, it is my turn to make a promised to you" Amy is blushing but with a mixed sadness, that making Lass serious "I-I-I-I want you to marry me, Lass" this made Lass blushed a lot, he knows what fiancée means to him, but it's like she wanted to marry him more than that Kaien guy.

"W-W-What about your fiancée?"

"I care about you even more, Lass" They heard the butler calling Amy again

"Mistress Amy, I knew you were here!" again with his hard work looking for Amy, he was sweating again "I know how you feel, Mistress Amy"

"Thank you, one last thing, here, a ring" Amy was giving a silvery ring that looked like Amy's scarlet ring

"This a promise ring, promise me that, Lass" Amy was leaving with the butler, until the butler looked back at Lass and said "This is still not the end, Mr. Lass, I'm sure you two will meet up again." And they went on just like the other day, Amy looked back at Lass, and waves goodbye, instead of a smile, a sad and crying face. Lass didn't notice that he was crying, until he said "I promise, Amy, I will" and the snowfall cry for him, too.

=w=

_**End of story, ladies and gentlemen, well hope everyone like it. Please don't forget to review. I will make Lass a nerd here, or not. Well, it depends. See you at the next chapter…and long wait will be needed, because…SCHOOL IS BACK! DANG!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I put chapter 1 now, I got news from my batch mates that our school start at June 7. So at least enjoy this chapter. Oh, the prologue had too many wrong grammars, I won't change it anymore because I'm too lazy enough to do it, and thanks for looking at my grammars and for the reviews.  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase)  
Oh, this is a modern type. So expect cars, cell phones and more electronics stuff. This is mainly on the two pairings.  
**_

* * *

=w=

_**Chapter 1: Meeting You Again**_

**6 years later. At the Serdin Residence Area where is the Isolet family live. The Isolets just move in three years ago for the private schooling for their children, Luxus and Lass. Meanwhile at Lass's room.**

**Lass POV**

The alarm clock rang loudly waking me up still sleepy. I stop the alarm and gave myself a stretch. I also forgot is the first day of school at the Serdin Private School or Serdin Academy, for short. I fixed my bed, just don't want to be scolded again, I took a shower and suit up to my uniform. After that, I heard knocked on my door and Luxus showed up, popping his head on the door

"Brother, did you see my gun?"

"Nope, I didn't even know where you hide it." Still fixing myself neatly "You going at the Trial Forest again?"

"Yes, just testing my marksmanship" and then he left, I don't know what course he would get testing his gunner skills, a normal police is not his taste, he said something about, Bounty Hunters. Sheesh, it would be better if he is just a scout for Serdin, because, after I accidentally went to my brother's room, I see a whole pack of firearms and daggers. That gives me a shrug. Going back to where I was, I went downstairs seeing mom ready for work and my older brother already eating.

"Lass, you are now a 4th year student, what course you will have next year?"

I took my sit at the dinner table and reply to my mom "A Knight of the Grand Chase, I think" Yes, I dream to become one of the Grand Chase. Well, I had the skills of a thief and an assassin, but I don't want to use it for bad purposes. Luxus is already a Grand Chase member, he was scouted by Knight Master, also the headmaster of the Serdin Academy, talk about workaholic.

"Well, brother's skills where really that great, but still he is still not at the right age" and he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Hmmm, I guess it's better that way Lass, I'm really proud of you two" mom giving a warm smile

"Thanks mom also for the food" Luxus said while getting his….a GATLING GUN! Seriously, how many weapons he had! And he left. Going back to my food and finish it, brush my teeth, pack my things and say goodbye to mom. Before I leave, I check…if I still wear my…I mean Amy's ring that she gave me 6 years ago, the stone is still silver as ever, talk about original gems. I heard she became a singer, even a violist and also an actress. This gave her a high popularity to her stardom. I don't know if she still, knew me. Only miracle will happen if she knew me. I went in the bus directly to the academy I gave a sigh and walk myself to the campus entrance.

"Hey, Lass" a familiar and noble-like voice I heard at my back, seeing Ronan, Ronan Erudon. He is the representative of Kanavan, he is a noble after all he was picked by his family as the representative to become one of the Grand Chase. Aaaaaaaaaaand an Amy fanatic.

"Hey, have you heard?" he seems to be excited on something, making me CREEP out.

"Heard what?" I was annoyed to him, because he was obsessed too much to Amy.

"Amy Plie is going to enroll in this SCHOOL!" that made my heart skip a beat, my childhood friend. Let's not get excited yet, she might forget me anyway. Okay who wants to give me negative points?

And a limousine…a limousine! Ronan was right! Let's not jump in to any conclusions yet.  
The limousine parked on the entrance. The other students look and make way. A butler…wait that butler, his…AMY'S BUTLER….THAT MEANS…

* * *

**Amy POV**

*Sigh* I sigh in my mind, again. Beside me is my fiancée Jin Kaien, he is kind of a guy who always works out, such a muscle headed, but he is charming in any ways. Mr. Butler gets off the car. Before my butler open the car door for us I look at my scarlet ring, remembering Lass. I hope he remembers me, if he watch me to any movies, hear me sang to my albums and my violin play, I'm sure he will remember me, I hope. Mr. Butler opens the door for us, and gets off. And the first thing I heard is, yes, crowded fans of students yelling at me like, "AMY!" "I LOVE YOU AMY" and so on. I look at my right…the first thing I saw…is LASS! He enrolled to this school, too! OH MY GOD! I'm panicking right now…he was there staring at me like me too, also staring at him, both of us, with WIDE EYES. Ohhh~…this could give me wrinkles.

"Hey, what's wrong?" hearing Jin worrying at me. Sheesh, the crowds of girls are…WILD. Back to Jin. I looked at Jin.  
"Nothing, just…nervous coming to school." I lied, well, I'm actually, nervous seeing Lass. He became such a fine and handsome man, he is kind of simple.  
"I see, don't worry, I'm here for you" and he drag me to the academy's door. WAIT! I want to see Lass 1 more time. I looked back to see Lass, and found him. I gave him a smile. The area where is Lass, begin to argue who I smiled on.

* * *

**Lass POV**

She smiled at me, she remembers me. I sighed in relief.

"She smiles at me!" Ronan, yes, join in the argument. How childish he is. Well, he is like that from the start, he is serious when not about Amy.

"Mr. Lass, it's nice to see you again." It's the butler, well, he is my friend. My 'OLD' friend.

"Hey, uhhh, Mr. Butler…it's nice to see you again, you are still fit and healthy as ever." I said to him. Well he seems in a good mood.

"Thank you and I had a name"

"Uhmmm…the author didn't know to name you, so we call you Mr. Butler instead"

"Yes I know, and I hope he will give me a name one day" he is kind of being depressed now.

"Anyway, I have to go now, the school will start, bye Mr. Butler" and I went on seeing the butler entering the limousine and went on ahead.

All of the students went to the school board. I look for my name, from the last section to the first section, and I found myself, and the others.

**Class 4-2  
Elesis Sieghart  
Lire Eruel  
Arme Glenstid**_**  
Lass Isolet  
**_**Mari Ming Ornette  
Ryan WoodGuard  
Aerknard Sieghart  
Amy Plie  
Ronan Erudon  
Zero Zephyrum  
and other 30 students**

Wait, Amy is my classmate? What miracle (luck) will happen next? And also I'm at the 2nd section, I 'm getting lucky today, or not. I walk directly to my room at the 3rd floor, and also thinking what happen to Ronan, due to the incident of argument. I happen to pass by at the 3rd floor's clinic and found a…beaten up Ronan. I check on him if he is still alive.

"Excuse me is he going to be okay? I asked the nurse who is obviously, nursing the beaten up Erudon.

"Of course, you must be his friend, my name is Tammy for a short introduction, oh, he will wake up…aboooout now."  
Ronan suddenly woke up.

"What happen?" a dumb question indeed

"You got yourself a fight earlier, anyway let's go, we'll be late to our first school" dragging him is such a pain. I take my leave with Ronan from the clinic after saying thanks to Ms. Tammy. We made to our classroom and take our seats, good thing we are not late. He takes the seat near the door, and I take the corner back, with actually a pretty good view of Serdin's Castle. All of a sudden, I hear screams like seeing a pop star or something like that. Well I guess its Amy and her fiancée Jin Kaien, which I know him from too many movies with Amy. You can guess, who shout like a girl, Ronan. He annoys me very much, it's just Amy. Everyone was at the two front doors, except me, and my old classmates: Zero, Mari, and Elesis.

Well, Zero is a loner but had a friend name Grandark, a talking blade, Mari, is emotionless as a robot, a genius like her is always busy, she doesn't take interest to anyone, Elesis, she is pretty more like a tomboy and doesn't care popular girls and me, I'm just shy to show myself. And the teacher arrive, Ms. Elena, one of the elder of the Violet Mage guild, if I know it, she is the teacher of Arme, I think.

"Okay, please sit down everyone, or don't make me use fireballs on anyone" a threatening warning from a mage. You can call it a WARM welcome. Everyone sit down to their wanted seats, lastly Amy was the only left standing choosing chairs, boys are trying to push their sides to get her a seat, that really annoys me a lot, while Ms. Elena, choosing her for a seat, well its noisy. Amy started looking at me, noticing no one is sitting at my right side. It making me freaking out, well, expect the eyes like daggers stabbing me from the boys. She sat beside me, wait, she's blushing, looks like she is nervous, too.

"Okay, I'm going to start class now" Ms. Elena makes sense to the other boys stabbing me. We all focus to Ms. Elena's lesson about physics. I feel Amy looking at me, so I looked at her, but she wasn't looking at me at all, she is busy taking notes, it must be my imagination, and start taking notes again.

**Morning period pass by. Lunch time, I saw Amy with his 'fiancée' I was, I don't know, I couldn't even explain it. I ignore it went to the rooftops. After eating my lunch (just bread) I went back at my class and waited for the afternoon period, and saw Amy again with Jin, kissing his cheeks. The hell with it, I'm getting annoyed from the lovey-dovey. Amy sat next with me, like ignoring me. Afternoon period passed by. All of the periods were discussions and introduction of the other students. I was packing my notebooks, suddenly Amy approaches me.**

"Uhhh…hi Lasssorry about like ignoring you, I was busy listening—"she feel sorry about her attitude earlier  
"I get it, so don't worry, anyway, I never expected you live in this part of Serdin."

"Yeah, *giggles* we never talk like this like before, after I left" still feeling sorry. I stood up from my seat and started patting her head. And, making the other students gasp and jealous. Oh, I hate those eyes. I calmed her down.

"I miss those hands that keep patting me"

"Hey, I just know how to cheer you up"

"Lass, I really missed you, I want to make up for leaving you like that" hugging me tightly, making everyone drop their jaws and the others they just smirked what they are seeing, wait they are a bit of happy for me, back to Amy, who is resting her head on my chest.

"You didn't need to do it, okay?" making her calmed down a bit

"No, it's not okay" looking at me with teary eyes "I-I-I…want…w-want you…to…go out with me…" she blushed a lot. WAIT-WHAT!

"A d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-date" I stutter a lot, who would not stutter getting asked going out by a super star?

"Well, will you go out with me?" she asked again

"Uhh...w-well—if it's okay—I mean…s-s-sure, but your fiancée." my stuttering might become one of my habit. You can think this is just a friend hang out thing. But, she was happy, she is smiling at me with a mix of a…relief?

"Don't mind him, I kind of hate him, I had my own reasons why. Okay, it's a date, meet me tomorrow at 9:00 at Serdin Park, there is no school tomorrow anyway." She turns around and drags me again, just like the old days. I forgot, the headmaster announced something about 2 days off because of the 'meeting of school events'. What will happen tomorrow, I guess it will be good? Or not.

* * *

=w=

_**I hope you guys like it. Oh, I'm not good at English so, I hope everyone accept the wrong grammars or understand the story. Please review. School orientation starts Monday and our school start at Thursday. So the long wait is here, really, I hate school. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I put something to nibble on for a little while, or for a long while. Anyway thanks for reviewing and being my 2nd time I write a fiction here, I thanked who read my fictions. Well here is something about after school. Oh, I'm still not good being a writer, an amateur as you may think.  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase)**_

* * *

=w=

_**Chapter 2: An Interest from the Knight Master**_

**Normal POV**

As Amy dragged Lass down at the entrance, good thing they had the same pace if it wasn't, he is going to be dragged like a rolling bag. Near at the entrance, Amy stopped as she saw Jin, waiting for her loosening her grip to Lass's hand. Lass looked at her with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" Lass start the conversation to erase awkward silence.

"Jin, he is waiting for me again, I actually wanted to go home…with you" Amy's last part of her words was a whisper, just to hide it to Lass

"Uhmmm…come again?" Lass asked in a worried tone

"Oh…it was nothing, anyway don't forget tomorrow, okay Lassy~" and Amy went on ahead. Leaving lass still worried at her.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Why did I say that! Of course it wasn't nothing, just this once or twice or any days just to be with Lass! Yes, I'm an actress, a singer even a violist. Instead my dream to become the top 1 actress in the whole world, my dream, actually, my wish is to be with my best friend, not to a charming muscle-headed, who is my father made him my fiancée that freaking me out sometimes. He keeps saying its dangerous here and there…more likely everywhere, he even don't know how to make me happy, he just keep buying rich stuffs just to be alright or fine, but it wasn't, he didn't even know how to pat my head. Lass is different than him, he extremely simple, but sometimes sneaky. I get near to Jin, the girls seeing us a 'perfect couple'.

"Hi Amy, how's school?" Jin asked me without seeing me alright

"Its fine, how's yours?" I just asked to be at the safe side.

"Too many fan girls, asked to autograph." He is getting dumb, I do hate him.

"Oh okay" and our service arrives, looks like Jin called him. The driver gets out to his car and opens the door for us. We let ourselves in. I look at Lass one more time. And the driver drove us off the school.

* * *

**Lass POV**

She sure do still know how to fake a smile, too. I'm getting worried, until Ronan surprised me behind by tackling at me, good thing I didn't lose my balance.

"Hey, I heard that you got a date from a SU-PER-STAR!" He is getting annoying ever since today, I hope something serious would happen today.

"Shut up, it's just a hang out with her, anyway, I thought you are at the kendo club." I change the subject so he would stop bugging me, but truthfully, I like the serious type of him.

"Well, it's still not open for this month, that's all the news is"

"Excuse me, Lass Isolet?" the headmaster of the school or the Knight Master of the Grand Chase is here. I hope it's not a problem.

"Yes, that's me, may I help you something?"

"Just come to the office with me. Is something about your future interest" She answered straight. I could sense this headmaster is strict. Unexpectedly Ronan is gone, seeing him running away. Well, good luck to me.

=w=

_**Well, that's it. And see you all at the next chapter. I change something. Oh, review, I think I'm not growing 'cause of the wrong grammars**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, for the long update, actually I should have finish this. And about being an amateur writer, please bear with it, if someone found some wrong grammars. And another thing I might turn this to humor and romance first, because there is still no hurt/comfort or dramatic scenes. Oh, technology and magic was together here, obviously to Mari's technology.**_

Medicine: Thanks for the reviews…I'll work hard even more

HiroGranger: Thanks for looking at my grammars, also, I also root for you to make more fics ^^

Eye of Horus: Thanks for the review! That's all I can say…I think

(Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Grand Chase but there will be an OC)

* * *

=w=

**_Chapter 3: The Pierrot and The Princess_**

**Lass's POV**

**Headmaster's office, it wasn't trouble it was about…**

"What?" I must be my imagination to what she said

"After you graduate, you will be officially a Grand Chase Knight. I heard form Luxus that you can hold such a blade, it was an eastern blade and also the others are some kind of western blades, like daggers and scimitar, am I right?" she asked me with amusement. Okay I will take my words back about imagining to what she said.

"Yes, it was a gift from my father…before he died" well the last word really just a whisper, I just don't want somebody pity me.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" looks like she heard my last words

"Oh no, it's alright"

"Anyway, I found interesting children this day and I might take them as my knights, too. After you and the others graduate this year, all of you will be receiving a diploma, of course that is always been given to students after graduation, and a certificate of being a Chase, and work for us according to my call, this is a high responsibility being one. That is all, your dismissed." without hesitation, I stood up and bow with thanks and gratitude and leave the room and go back home.

I took the bus back at the residence area, no need explaining it. And got home safely, and a puppy suddenly jump at me was Kaze'doggeh…I wasn't great at names when I was a kid, so it is not my fault being not at great names. It barks at me a little and wag its three tails at the same time. Well, I just pet it and put it down. I entered our house and say "good afternoon" at mom. Should I explain such minor details? Well, mom welcome me back home, tell stories about school until she was shocked after I told about Amy being my classmate, most of all, after hearing what I said, that after I graduate I will be scouted the same as Luxus.

"It's true, mom. I was been called by the Knight Master or should I say, our Headmaster personally, and got interested at me after hearing from Luxus" I explained it shortly. Then mom just stood up, while I take a sip from my cup of tea.

"I going to asked Luxus about this if it's true" mom said at me, it's not like mom blaming me lying at her. And Luxus just went home at the right time…with his Gatling gun.

"Luxus, it is true! Lass will had a certificate of the Chase!" mom greeted Luxus such a noisy welcome

"Yes, mom, I told about him after Knight Master asked me that I had a half-brother" he explains after bringing our pet dog, and put her down and let her sleep at the rag, making sure it will not make a riot inside the house, but it was tamed by us. So it's alright.

"I see, looks like you need to study hard, Lass! And also work hard, Luxus" mom said to us with such dignifying mother's proud and cook dinner for us.

"Oh, I heard the talk of the school, Lass. You got yourself a date from that super star. Amy, am I right?" Luxus keeping his cool and mom was very proud to us siblings. But I'm happy that she is proud for us just working for her so hard.

**9:00 p.m. Let's just skip what happen earlier because…it's about the date *sigh* the two of them just keep asking and asking, and mom said she will help me out picking my clothes for tomorrow's 'hang out'. Kaze, shorten from Kaze' doggeh. It's better than the long name, so just Kaze.**

*bark* *bark* Kaze just bark at my cabinet. Is she wanted to help me out? Well, I open my cabinet and…ARCANUX!

"WHAT THE!—ARCANUX WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!' who could be shocked someone hiding at my cabinet! The brown-haired bishounen Puppeteer get out from his hiding spot…I mean my cabinet. We got along in elementary, since we are both look like a girl…okay, you can tease me at the reviews later.

"Sorry, for barging in…but I want to help you out!" Arcanux said with his same, old cheerful smile.

"Help me?" I asked in curiosity, well its better, because he is a better friend, like Ronan. And unexpectedly, Kaze behaved. Since he is on a butler uniform, he takes a part-time job.

"Yes, I did my job and after that, I thought to take a visit here." And then he is taking clothes from my cabinet. This is what he gets for me: a white plain T-shirt with a kanji of 'black', my black leather pants and a black down jacket and a white sport shoes. And throw it off to my bed.

"There, it's so simple, even idols will like you" and smile again

"Oh, thank you, you really know about fashion…anyway, how's your brother (puppet) doing?" his brother is a puppet but cannot move on its own while not being controlled by Arcanux. They can be called as an 'extraordinary siblings'.

"No problem and about Kreuz, he is alright, doing fine…also know how to move his arms now so he can communicate to you without any problems, anyway, got to go. My friend is waiting at our house, see ya. Oh, say 'hi' to Mari and Zero for me. And he went inside to my cabinet again and closed it. 10 seconds passed and checked my cabinet. The creepy part he was gone, just like a ghost. I shrug, turn off the lights and jump in to my bed. Kaze jumped to the bed and closed her eyes. Well, I had a date tomorrow, I need to sleep.

**Tuesday, there is no school and it was 8:00 a.m. in the morning. I still have time, to ready up, but first. The same daily routine, take a shower, make sure that I'm neatly dressed, and took my headband and put it to my forehead so I can look good, just for a bit…when father fixed my hair, he said my hair is better when they are neatly fixed with a headband (Lass 4****th****job hair), I even explained my hair. I went downstairs, mom's gone and Luxus, well his here.**

"Where are you going?" Luxus asked me while watching TV news

"Friend hang out" I replied keeping my cool. Sheesh, I didn't need to be cool anyway**.**

"Oh, the date." Luxus teased with a grin in his face.

"It's not a date it's just a friend hang out." I'm getting annoyed, but even he is my brother….my half-brother, he can be a little caring sometimes.

"Yeah, whatever, oh, here" Luxus giving me 20,000 GP (or just golds) . "Just to be in the safe side, boys always pay the price, well good luck." Well, he seems to be a pretty good mood, oh yeah, today was his day off, too. Well, never mind, I took my wallet and put my money in. I took the bus directly to Serdin Park. Its 8:43 a.m. good I'm not late.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

**While at the Plie's Mansion…**

DAAAAARN! Its 8:43…I need to get there fast! Why would Jin leave the paperwork (his fans autograph) to me. I need to take a shower, again! Jin said he went to work…for me its WORKOUT! Please, Lass don't hate me because of this…I took a shower exactly in 10 minutes and the maid help me pick some dresses. She picks a white blouse, a girl's vest, and a pair of slippers. (A/N: Don't blame I'm not good at girl's fashion, I'm sorry but I had no fashion sense. I'm really sorry *bows head* I can fix this if anyone gave me details about girl's clothes, I didn't date even once, because, I'm still nervous when it comes to that also I didn't had a girlfriend)

"Mistress Amy, why are so worked up today" the maid asked me who sweat dropped

"My childhood friend was my classmate, I never talked to him since 6 years ago, hence, I'm going make up for him in a date" I answer with a girl's pride. The maid just clapped for me. "Ready the car, no limousine" the maid hesitate at my order.

* * *

**Lass POV**

I hope she wasn't using a limousine that would attract fans and paparazzi. And also she is 4 minutes late, hmmm, maybe she is preparing too much or got paperwork (Jin's autograph for his fans). That must be it. Suddenly, a white car stopped in front of me. And Amy came out at the car with a shoulder bag also a summer hat and in ponytail. Amy is totally different when her hair is on a ponytail.

"Sorry, I'm late…" Amy apologized

"No, it's alright, you got busy?" I asked in curiosity

"Yeah, a lot, sorry about that" she apologized again. She is apologetic as expected, since we got separated on that day. "It's okay, so, where we should start?" since this my first date, I'm not experienced to any of this."

"Let's see" both of us hear something like a growling sound "Are you hungry?" both of us asked the same question and we just both laugh.

"I know a cafe, let's go" Amy went in the car "Well, what are you waiting for! Get in" well, I follow her inside, seeing Mr. Butler driving the car, I hope he didn't had any crazy driving skills. "Lassy fasten your seatbelts! Mr. Butler had crazy driving skills…Mr. Butler, make it fast, we are both hungry" with the same Amy smile, and Mr. Butler grins and start driving fast. I'LL TAKE MY WORDS BACK!

**After 14 minutes…at the restaurant.**

Gods and Goddesses, thank you for making me still alive. I carefully put the seatbelts off my waist. Then Amy, well pat me in the back.

"Are you alright Lassy?" Amy looked me with worry "You'll get used to it" and she went out first

"Hey, Mr. Butler, maybe I need you to an emergency situation, if I need it"

"Oh, I was the one who drove Amy's mother that was about giving birth to Mistress Amy" the butler smirked and gave me his number. Yup, this is the modern era that still had crazed old drivers, I think.

I get off the car the car after taking his number and put it on my wallet. I was shocked that the cafe we're going to eat at. Cute Chocolate, it's a maid and a butler café where Arcanux work as a part-timer. He is the only butler here.

"Well, let's go" and she then dragged me, again.

"Welcome, master and 'mistress'" The maid shows us our table.

"Hey, can I guess, is the waitresses here were really actually…your maids?" I asked Amy, I'm just curious about the word 'mistress' earlier.

"Oh, yes…they are my maids" with the same cheerful smile. She is really cute with that smile "Lassy, your blushing…"

"H-huh?" I feel my face blushed like a tomato. She then laughed a little

"You're so cute when you blushed, Lassy" she giggled again

"Good morning, master and mistress, may I take your order" the familiar voice shocked us both. And we both look at the butler. It was Arcanux…he's working hard indeed.

"I want chocolate milk and also strawberry shortcake"

"Of course Mistress Amy, also Master Lass" I twitch a little at the word 'master'.

"Yes?" I'm going to use my formal attitude, which I learn from my mom…always use this at some kind of…elegant things or someone elegant.

"Do you like some cappuccino?" He really knows my favorite drink, too.

"Yes, also chocolate shortcake" with my elegant words. Without hesitation, he bow down and left.

"So, while we wait…how are you in this past 6 years?" Amy start the conversation, with star in her eyes

"Well, tragic and second, I could explain it was great, having a half-brother""You mean…your father and mother died and have a foster parents?" Amy asked out of curiosity

"Only my father died and also had another father who married my mother who had already had a son and…who also 'died'" I said straightly.

"Oh, my condolence about your father…s…are they both caring?" Amy asked out of the blue

"My first father was…he is the one who teach me how to hold blades…my second…well…not…" I answered straightly and blankly. Amy looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"Oh, so…did he hurt you—"

"Yes, child abuse… that's all for today I'm going to tell you…my life worsen…he even…gave me to his…friend, a ringmaster after seeing my skills…but he mistreated me…he treat me like hell…but someone treated me as her real friend…more like my partner…I hope your alright…Oretina…" I looked down blankly. Then I feel a hand touch my left cheek, trying to comfort me…

"Don't worry…I'm sure she's alright…come to think of it…did your mother know about this?" Amy asked me again…

"Mom…she was at Kanavan , getting something special…that makes her leave…in 1 month…well I did say good bye to Oretina before I ran away…after 1 month…I knew my foster father was dead, too…from an unknown reason" I answered…"Anyway, how about yours?" I asked, but making Amy's smile turned upside down

"After my leave…everything looks alright, I met Mary Jane my maid, who is kind of scary when you make her mad…my real problem…is father's orders, but he was gone at Kanavan something about trades in their company…that's all I'm going to tell…" we both look down, when suddenly…

"Here is your orders master" with Arcanux smile and he put our orders on our table…with cappuccino and chocolate shortcake and chocolate milk and strawberry shortcake for Amy, which she smiles at the food. Her mood swings…wow…that was…as usual. Arcanux left after a bow and we eat our food. After eating, we left our bills near the plates. And left, also the maid said 'come again'.

"So, what's next?" I asked bluntly"How about…the game center?"

"Sounds good-"

"Well let's go" and Amy dragged me again…inside their car…a.k.a the rollercoaster

**After one crazy rollercoaster ride**

"….."

"Lassy~, are you alright?" Amy…I'm not alright…

"K-K-K-Kind of….do...you had…..any…pa…per…bags?"

"Yeah, here and why" I didn't even hesitated taking the paper bag from Amy's hands…and…I puked inside the paper bag…who would not puked after eating and riding a rollercoaster…

"I guess that's a no..."

"Y-Yes"

**And we get off the car and enter the gaming center. No one even notice Amy was beside me all this time.**

"You play any games?"

Yup, fighting games, shooting games, racing games, and mostly, rhythm games and more"

"Wow, you play…a lot"

"Yeah, from consoles he gave me…" and she frowned

"Anyway…let's play. I'll buy the tokens…"

I bought the tokens, we played whatever we found interesting…and then…Amy eyeing something at the crane game…

"Uhhh…" Amy just looking at the thing she wanted…a cute round cat strap

"Amy…do you want that?" I pointed what she's eyeing and then she looked at me with puppy wide eyes…so cute…

"Okay…I will get it for you…" I put the tokens in…and moved the crane…Amy just keeping an eye to her 'prize'. And I put down the crane…and got it! And I moved perfectly back…I took it out…and

"It was another one…and this time it's a blue round cat…." Amy commented

"Anyway, here is the other one—"Amy just take it without hesitation

"Thank you, Lassy~" Amy blushed, and grabbed my hand again…to another rollercoaster ride.

**After the craziness, I got used to the ride.**

"I told you will get used to it" Amy gave me 'thumbs up' gesture

"Yeah, the good part, that we are not public menace" this time…she dragged me to a bookstore…wait, this is the place where we about to go

"I want to buy something, that caught my interest"

"Well, let's go in" we get off the car and went in the bookstore…she dragged me again…at the romance section.

"Here it is" we both eyed the book. 'The Pierrot and the Princess'

"Well, let's buy it…"

"I didn't have any money left…I just snuck from our home again while my father and my fiancée were out for a while and…I just didn't even—"

"I'll buy it for you, I knew your problems" I take the book and put in the counter…the clerk didn't noticed Amy, looks like she's well dressed…or its just her hair…well it's on ponytail. I took the book and my change, also the receipt…

"Lass, thanks…"

"No problem, the book is kind of…not very thick…you can finish it today…or in 2 days…"

"Yeah, I think so, too"

"Anyway, no one even noticed you—"

"Not here, alright" I just nodded…we went back at car

"Looks like, that's all for today"

"Yeah..I never hang out to you like this, Amy" I looked at her and give her a smile

"Anyway, can you tell me where your home is?"

"Oh ok, I'll show you the direction…I'm slow…so slow down a bit Mr. Butler"

"Understood"

"Aw…" a whine came out from Amy

After a calm ride near the Serdin's Residence, I pointed out my home.

"So, this is your place?"

"Yup, it's embarrassing that you take me home hear"

"Actually, it's Mr. Butler…"

"Yeah"

"Anyway" Amy kissed my cheek "Thanks for a great day" she was blushing. " Oh yeah, here's my number…" I took it and say:

"Y-y-yeah, thank you, too" I was blushing, too. I get off the car, wave back.

* * *

**Amy's POV  
**

"*sigh*, it was the greatest day…EVER!" I kissed the book he gave me and took a hold the strap he gave me…

"Mistress, it seems you like him even more…I mean over to a new stage of friendship"

"W-what? It's just a kissed on a cheek! It's nothing special!" tsundereness detected… "But, yeah, I enjoy it" the butler just smile thinking 'youth this days'.

* * *

**Lass's POV**

"Back-!" Luxus was in front of me…"What the hell Luxus, don't do that!"

"Ahehehe…sorry…I just…seeing you blushing"

"Am not!"

"Tsundere Bishounen" Luxus teased me

"What! Anyway, do you know about the story of, 'The Pierrot and The Princess'?"

"Yeah, I already read it, why?"

"I just wanted to know the story"

"Well, it's about two childhood friends, the boy is a loner, but he had a friend always cheering her, a rich girl, with high nobility, they befriended each other after meeting at the playground's tree. 6 years later, the boy became an entertainer or Pierrot, so to speak and the girl just already had a fiancée and a greatest singer and also a musician. Her fiancée was evil…wanted the Pierrot dead. In a circus show, he was going to try crossing the rope with a unicycle. The evil fiancée ordered his men to cut the rope and let the real entertainment begin…after the rope was cut, the Pierrot fall, obviously. The girl run to him seeing him still survived the fall but had a short life left, the girl said 'it's going to be alright, because I will be always be by your side, and the boy…passed on…The End" Luxus summarized the story "I know it's a tragic story, but writers where sometimes needed to be serious" and he left to the kitchen cooking something, and I went on to my room. Thinking about the story Luxus spoke of.

"The story…seems referring to us…"

* * *

**Jin's POV**

Inside the Kaien's mansion…

"Master, we found this guy with Mistress Amy" a man in black suit showing some pictures of Lass and Amy

"…I want you to disposed of him…but now it's not the right time" Jin said "You may now leave"

"Yes, master" and he left

"Your stealing what is my property, Lass Isolet" looking at the window while gripping the picture

* * *

=w=  
_**  
This is where I got the story: watch?v=IqSvEolgg0Y. Well, I felt sad at the Pierrot here…also its Japanese, no worries, there is a subtitles. For me, they are more liked childhood friends than siblings .And also, Jin is not a bad guy here, just doing the settings of the story, soon he will not be like that anymore.**_

Author Notes: (about OCs)  
1. Arcanux full name: Arcanux Faust Arfueltz (Puppeteer) and Kreuz full name: Kreuz Arfueltz (The Puppet)  
2. There might be other OCs…no worries about the butler…I'll think a name for him.  
3. Please, don't blame me, if someone had the OCs names. I didn't know you had one  
4. You can borrow my OCs if you wanted to, it's free anyway ^^  
5. Lastly, you can help me suggesting for my story at the reviews.  
Oh, remember the Pierrot and the Princess story…I will used it on future chapters


	5. Chapter 4

_**Me: Hey, I'm back for some new chapter. Well, Lass's here.**_

_**Lass: Hey, why am I here?**_

_**Me: Just some fan service**_

_**Lass: Fans? With only 6 reviews?**_

_**Me: That hurts**_

_**Lass: Sorry, it's the truth**_

_**Me: At least Medicine reading it and think it was a great story. Also an anon review it, too!**_

_**Lass: Well, that's true, anyway I'm thankful to Medicine, reviewing and reading this story so far (with a unique pairing with Amy). Anyway, disclaimer, Divine Service didn't own anything except the OCs, which is more I think.**_

_**Me: Well, on to the chap.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: CPR**

**2 days later, at school entrance…**

Amy's POV

Today was so beautiful. I already finished the novel yesterday, its quiet amusing and interesting…but the end of the story was tragic…which I want to cry. I regret reading tragic novels! I still brought it. It wasn't Lass bought it for me, just something to get tough too. I was about to open my locker, something flooded from the inside. Love letters…it's like….hundreds of them. Auuuu~…such beautiful start on the morning.

"Hey, Amy…uhhh" that's Lass' voice. I looked at him with wide eyes also he is looking at the hundreds of love letters. "Need some help?" Lass asked with a sweat dropped face.

"S-S-Sure" and then we stacked the lo-…skipping…back at my locker which I'm going to fixed it later.

"Thanks"

"No problem, just wanted to help" Lass said to me. Until I heard someone calling at Lass. It was Ronan, I admit he is good-looking but not my type (which I knew he was a fanatic at me).

"Lass…I finally found you"

"What is it this time?" Lass said while scratching his head

"We're going to swimming class…and Am—A-A-A-Amy" Ronan stopped while Lass emitting such…a cold and killing aura.

"Are you expecting 'someone'?" Lass were smiling. Now, I'm curious who 'someone' is.

"Oh…n-n-no…I mean…it's really a perfect day to have a swimming"

"I thought your thinking something" the aura was back to normal

"Anyway, I got to go. And nice seeing you Amy" and he smiled at me. He is friendly and funny. I was giggling. It's nearly bell. Suddenly…

"Hey, Amy…" I heard someone at my back, and suddenly someone planted his lips to mine. And it was rough, and also was shocked, it was Jin. I saw Lass, was…shocked. Jin broke our kiss.

"So, do you like it?" I was blushing madly. The crowd was shocked "Sorry, I forgot marking my fiancée"

"E-Excuse me" Lass stuttered and left.

* * *

**Lass' POV**

What was that about now and why did I walk away…it's like my heart ache…

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Why did you do that in front of him? Not only him. In front of the whole crowd!" I was really mad I couldn't even explain it.

"We do that a lot of times, right. In movies—"

"That's enough, I'm going to my class" and I start running away…at my class. I saw Lass looking at the window, blankly. I approached him. "Lass…are you alright"

"Yeah…why do you ask?" in a monotone voice

"Uhmmm…it was nothing" you didn't look alright Lass…I just sit to my chair. Ms. Elena, came and says good morning to us all, and continues to our class. I checked my classmates.

**Elesis: start doodling, that actually taking notes, that's rare.**

**Lire: also taking notes same as Elesis.**

**Arme: the same as the two. Hey, is she looking at Lass and blushing like a tomato. Why am I feeling jealous? Never mind that.**

**Mari: still as usual, silent and listening, also taking notes, she is really like a robot.**

**Aerknard: is he daydreaming? He is so weird, he is looking at Mari.**

**Ryan: just enjoying the scenery through out the window also listening**

**Ronan: Just what I expected…serious in listening**

**Zero: listening…and quiet. Huh? Did I saw Mari looked at him? Skipping**

**Lass: …looking at the window…which is I'm getting worried about.**

"Plie…is there something wrong? You're looking everywhere" it was Ms. Elena…it's not about time I'm getting worried about.

"I-I-Is that I'm…" what should I'm going to say

"She just need to go to the clinic…she just wanted to find a time to say something…am I right?"Lass cover it for me. Thanks Lass.

"Y-Yes…" I answer it quietly

"Okay? Just tell me if you're not feeling well. You may go to the clinic, you seem pale though. Go left and the end of the corridor you will see it the door sign of "Clinic"…which is very obvious, just telling so you wouldn't get lost." Ms. Elena instructed me. I get up from my seat…and thought that Lass will come with me

"Can Lass come…with me?" I asked Ms. Elena. Lass twitch like getting stabbed by a thousand daggers.

"Sure" Ms. Elena said

* * *

**Clinic**

"So, why did you bring me here?" Lass asked me

"Hey, you're my trusted friend back there" I complained at him

"Excuse me, Ms. Amy?" a beautiful nurse came through the curtains of my bed

"Amy, meet Ms. Tammy. She is the one who tend Ronan's injuries, she is nice."

"Mr. Lass, please stop praising me" the nurse name Tammy was blushing. Why do I feel so jealous? "Anyway, about your condition there is nothing. You're just fine, just exactly need enough rest." Ms. Tammy explained to me.

"I need to go now. I might miss something important" Lass was about to leave until he stopped and looked at me. I noticed that my hand holding his sleeve… "Amy…"

"Uhh…can…..can you stay for a bit?" I also noticed I was blushing.

"S-Sure…if that's making you feel good."

"Maybe, I should sit there" Tammy said while pointing at her chair.

"S-Sure" we both said at the same time. I hold Lass' hand while still blushing. He is also blushing. Next thing I know. I fell asleep. After hours, it's already lunch break. I woke up. I get up and looking around. I saw Lass besides me eating bread.

"Hey, you woke up. Your lunch is here" Lass passing me….'my lunchbox'! I quickly grabbed it.

"You didn't look inside…doesn't it?" I was blushing again

"Sorry, I already did…" And he took another bite. "It was full of chicken—"I stopped him saying what is my lunch is.

"Please, don't say it." And I open my lunchbox. Full of meats.

"What is the problem eating meat?" Lass asked me.

"Well, you know girls…don't want to gain weight…but there is something I want to grow…" And Lass drink his soda. I continue my words… "I want to grow….my chest…" and Lass spit his soda…and blushes madly.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Lass stuttered "Your…c-c-chest…it's already…uhhh…already…well…well-r-r-r-r-r-rounded" Lass looked back…hiding his blush…

"…Lass…that was…quiet perverted…but still…thanks…"

"H-Hey, I'm not perverted…so don't think negative things!" He acts like a tsundere…cute…

"Anyway, let's eat"

"Yeah…" And we eat our lunch peacefully…

* * *

**4:00 p.m. Swimming class**

Our class having a swimming class…the pool was big and wide. All of us want to taste the water. The only problem is…I couldn't swim.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lire asked me.

"N-N-Nothing"

"For us there is, pumpkin head" Elesis said it to me. "It's alright to tell what the problem is"

"W-w-well…I couldn't…swim…very well" I finally said it.

"It's alright" Lire said to me. She's nice and all. She is a perfect girl to any boys. But, before that I saw Lass, on the other pool side, with Arme. I feel so…I need to go there. "I need to go somewhere." I left them hanging, until I slip to wet tiles at the pool side leading me to the deep side of the swimming pool. Oh no, I couldn't feel my feet. Someone, save…me. Everything was getting blurry, until I saw someone approaching me. I opened my eyes, still weak. I can hear Lass, saying…CPR…and said sorry. I closed my eyes again, but I feel something touch my lips with someone else's.

"Ughhhh…" I still feel…weak

"Amy!" L-Lass? I wasn't wrong…that was Lass' voice.

"L-Lass?"

"Stay still, you need some rest." Lass ordered me.

"What…happen?" I asked him

"You nearly drowned…" Lass…

"Where am I?"

"Your still at the pool side…I nearly lost you…" Lass…sorry for worrying too much…

"Be careful next time…I might not be there for you…"

"S-S-Sorry. Anyway…where is the other…boys"

"Well, they also jumped in the pool…except Zero and Aerknard…they all drowned…now Tammy working hard…" Lass explained…wait…all of them? Like dolphins jumping on the pool.

"So you're alright" some voice from my behind said that. "You need to rest" It was Zero, this the first time hearing his voice. "Good thing, Lass knows how to do the CPR…if not…we don't know what to do"

"Z-Z-Zero!" Lass were blushing…wait-what! He did a CPR to me?

"L-Lass…y-y-y-you k-k-k-kissed me?" I was also blushing while I was touching my lips.

"I-I-It's not…well…uhhh…I'M SORRY!" And he ran away

"Well, the good thing you're still alive and Lass save you…good thing you had a nice friend than a fiancée" Zero said that to me "Well, better to help Aerknard reporting this to the teacher…well, see you"

He's very nice. Lass kissed me…I smile while touching my lips again…

"So, it wasn't a dream…after all *giggle*"

* * *

**Jin's POV**

Darn you…Lass Isolet…she is only mine…no one else is…

* * *

_**That's the end…sorry for the late update…**_

_**Lass weren't here…he is in the corner sulking why he kissed Amy…**_

_**It's just a CPR Lass….**_

_**Well, please review…**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ahem, I'm not good at English…also at grammars. Anyway, I like to thank Eye of Horus, appreciating my story even though there were too many wrong grammars. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GC, except the OCs.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Letter**

**2****nd**** section classroom**

**Arme's POV**

I was talking to Lass about assignments, until Amy nearly drowned. I hope she is alright after that incident. I was thinking about her safety after all. Lass came into the room.

"L-Lass, what happen to Amy? Is she alright? I was in the clinic helping Ms. Tammy" I'm just really worried to her.

"Calm down…she's okay, but in the other hand she got a high fever…" Lass answer with worried eyes. He suddenly picked his phone up and likely looking for a number. "Ah...here…I called her…" and Lass giving me his phone, and obviously took it from his hand.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Oh~ I hate the incident yesterday, but even it was bad luck. I still feel I got the jackpot. I got saved and in additional, a CPR. *sneeze* Oh gosh, I still need some energy. Until, my phone rang above the drawer. I took it and flipped it up open. It was Lass.

"H-Hello? Lass?" I was nervous, because it was Lass calling.

"AMY!" I nearly dropped my phone because of a girl's scream. Wait, that's Arme's voice.

"Arme?"

"Are you alright? Are you really sick? Are you overweighed?"

"Yes and yes and no…wait...what kind of a question is that!" I said angrily

"Sorry…anyway, I hope you get better soon…or later."

"Thanks…I appreciate what you said"

"Anyway…I'm going to give it back to Lass" I heard she passed it to someone

"Hello?" it was Lass this time

"Lass…"

"Hey, your voice had no energy. Rest…is the only suggestion I could think of…anyway…I might visit…" he said visit. VISIT! Oh god…Oh god. He's going to visit, at my home?

"B-But, you didn't know what my address…is" I complained, even though I want him to come here.

"Don't worry about that…I had your butler's number." I was about to say something after I heard a bell rang "Oh, it's already time…anyway...see you *click* … … …" OOOOOH MYYYY GOOOOOOD!

* * *

**Lass's POV **

Looks like I need to visit her later. Wait…darn…my book!

"Lass?" Arme looked at me with a confused face

"I need to go back to my locker…" And I dashed off. I made it to my locker, until I saw a paper with a rose on top of that paper. I read it:

_Dear Lass,_

_It's been awhile since you escape that day. I don't know if this is like those admirer's letters. Anyway, I'm a transferee here now. Sorry for barging in your locker but, I couldn't meet you personally for today. _

_Your friend,_

_**Oretina**_

* * *

_**That's it for chapter 5. Anyway, about the other characters…they will appear on to the next chapter. I'm too busy at my school work, if you know what I mean. Anyway, about the wrong grammars…I'm not a great writer also not good at English. This is an excuse for my late update.  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the wait, again. Well, we had tests last week. Now, I did think something interesting in the past few days, that I would use my own school life to this chapter. But I would use that on the other chapters. Again, sorry guys to make all of you wait**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GC**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Story Telling**

**School Hallway**

**Lass' POV**

O-Oretina? She's here? Then, that means…they're here…

"Hey…" some familiar voice shouts at me…I turn around and see Arcanux.

"Arcanux…what is it?"

"Don't play dumb…I'm sure you noticed the 'circus' was here…in the outskirts of Serdin." Arcanux was serious…his eyes tell me so.

"I know…you know what to do, right?" I crossed my arms, just like a punk.

"Yeah…that's why I'm late…I checked it. And well, I never expected they would be smarter than I thought…" Arcanux closed his eyes for a minute "They put guards on the blind spot…"

"I see, so you were going to investigate further more?" with a concern voice

"Yes…tonight…I'm just going to checked…" He said it with his serious eyes staring at me.

"Anyway…need help?"

"No…I could do it alone…but Mari's helping me." Mari? Helping? For what for "She said there is something caught her interest…"

"I see…" I hope it's not Oretina. By looking at Mari…she always loves experimenting.

"Anyway, I got to go…our homeroom teacher might get mad at me…you know what I mean…well, bye" he turns around and walk away.

* * *

**Lunch Break **

I took a bite to my bread. I don't get tired to this bread, it's really delicious! Pun Buns….relaxing when thinking the sweet memories…brought you by— never mind the embarrassing commercial. I looked down for a moment

"Hi…" a cute voice startled me and looked up.

"Oh, Arme, it's you" and I took another bite. And she sat beside me. She opens her lunchbox, I saw some…meats. Just like Amy's food. "Errr…" I made that curious sound.

"Want some?" Arme asked me

"No, so…uhhh?" I looked at her food. Arme blankly stare at me.

"I just want…to make my chest BIGGER" And there it goes again. A victim of getting busty. Why girls care about it? I do not know, because I'm not a girl.

"Just drink milk, meat is the source of girls getting weighed too much" I explained. She even looked at me with an 'OHHH' look. **(To the girls I might offend, I'm really sorry)**

"Did I offend you?" I was worried of course.

"No, but a little, I think…" from her words, I did offend her.

"…I'm really sorry…"

"No…it's alright" she then breaks her chopstick in two. And dig in.

"Hey…you really worried about Amy…"

"Of course, because she's my classmates…we need to look to each other" she values others…

**Thou art I…And I am thou**

**Thou shalt have our blessing when**

**Thou choosest to create a Persona**

**Of the Priestess Arcana—**

What the! Is this some kind of a game! This is a love story not like that game, shooting their heads with a gun! Never mind the commotion of some random narrator.

"Uhmmm…want some?" Arme was looking at me, with her chopstick with meat in her hand "Say 'AHHH'" I was about to deny it but after seeing her face with a cute voice…I feel defeat.

"Ahhh" And I took a bite off her food. It…was delicious! I couldn't explain it's like I'm in heaven "Did you cook it for yourself?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Uh…yeah, I'm not much of a cook, but I did try. Did you like it?"

"Yeah! I couldn't put it on words; it's just…magnificent or something more higher than that word." I never expected but I pull out some embarrassing thing to do. Arme then giggled.

"You know what, you're cute" I feel my face getting red.

* * *

**After Lunch**

"Waa~ that was refreshing" Arme, after chugging her bottle of milk. "Hey, I need to go back to class now. Thanks for being my company" And she ran off.

"That girl can be weird sometimes but, she's a good person to talk to."I talked to myself.

"Heh, you said it..." that voice startled me.

"Sieghart?" I looked up on the fence and seeing him standing on it, being cool.

"Hey…" the only word he said

"You were acting cool, again" I said "Or in other words, you're running away from Mari being her experiment, right?" Then he nearly falls out of his balance, and getting sweaty.

"…Yeah…" he admitted it.

"Sieg…hart" yup, that voice came from the monotonic voice. Mari. With her glasses clearly white.

"W-Wait…" Sieghart was getting scared…

"Zero…go and get him" Zero then appeared out of nowhere. He must be hiding on those rooftop gardens. Using his blade.

"Zero! What are you doing this!" blocking his blade with his…and run through the middle of the rooftop.

"I got bribed…after all, it was an interesting deal she gave me…" and attacked.

"What d-d-deal?"

"It's a secret…" Zero talked back

For this nonsense, I walked out downstairs. And saw Ryan and Lire running upstairs.

"No, you might destroyed everything!" Lire said

"Heartless beasts! Don't use it as your battleground!" Ryan said

"Eraser!" Mari said

"Abyss!" Zero said

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sieghart screamed

"Nooooo!" The two tree-hugging elves cried

Yup, he's dead. Oh, I forgot, he's immortal. And all I hear is the scream of PAIN and elves crying because of the destroyed garden

* * *

**After School**

I forgot, I'm going to visit Amy. I flipped my cell phone open and search the name of that butler. Uriel **(Finally I gave this guy a name)**. I contact him, waiting to picked up his phone.

"Hello? This is the Plie's Residence, may I help you?"

"It's Lass, Mr. Butler" I reply back

"Oh, Mr. Lass! I was waiting for your call" Wait what?

"My call?"

"Yup, don't worry I was about to get you now"

"Okay?"

"Well, bye" *toot* *toot* *toot*…I can really memorized that. I blankly stare at the window. Yup, I saw his car. Darn, I need to prepare another paper bag, just in case. I went downstairs.

* * *

**Plie Residence**

"Here it is kid…Amy's house…uhhh…you alright?" Uriel said it to me. Well, I was puking a lot, this is the 5th paper bag I used for puking. I was really pale.

"Sorry? What did you say again?" I was really, weak-kneed.

"Errr…that we are here…"

"Oh yeah…" The car went inside the giant gates; I saw huge hedges like those and in the middle was a small house, and on the right side was a tennis court and we found Amy's mansion where we heading at. It looks like a 4-storey building; it's the same as the size of the academy. Uriel, park us on front of the door.

"I leave you right here, I need to park the car in the garage and threw those…paper bags." He said it straightly

"I'm really sorry about that, I never get used to it easily. I thought I was alright." I reasoned out

"No worries, that also happen to Amy for the first time she met me. It takes 5 years to get used to it" I flinched about the years Amy suffered, I think. "Well, Mary Jane knew you would come. So, just ring the bell." And he drove off to the garage…that building? IS MORE LIKE A CAR SHOP!

"Oh well, here I go" I press the button of the doorbell. And the door suddenly opened.

"Hello, Mr. Lass. I knew you would come" A beautiful maid with an emotionless face bow down at me. And just like Mr. Butler said, she knew I would come, she might hear the call from earlier or got ordered by Amy. "Please, come this way…" I follow her inside while after closing the door. We went up to the 2nd

"I'm really sorry for the sudden visit" I apologized at her.

"It's alright, we accept any guests, mostly you Mr. Lass Isolet."

"You were also expecting me?"

"Yes, I want to meet Luxus little brother after all."

"H-How did you know Luxus?"

"I was his partner, before I retired being a bounty hunter just like your brother." If I had a soda…I would spit it on the wall, again "I heard he also stopped and join Grand Chase." That's true

"So, you were Luxus's partner that he keeps praising…" She stopped walking and then she turns around and saw her blushing and her face turned into a shocking face.

"What did he say about me…?" She pleaded at me

"Well…something like 'if I didn't have her as my partner, I would be dead by now'…" her face turn into a color of a tomato. She turns around and walked, again, hiding her blush.

"Let's continue walking, shall we" she said

"Okay…" looks like I found big brother's crush…I mean partner. She led me to the end of the hallway and had a balcony on it; it had a beautiful view. The maid namely, Mary Jane, knocked on the door. "Mistress, you had a visitor."

"Wait a minute." I heard Amy's voice. She opened the door, seeing Amy casually dressed.

"H-hey…why did you dressed like that?" I complained.

"Mistress, your fever might worsen" Mary said

"I need to looked good at the front of my classmates" I stiffened after hearing that, now I think it was my fault.

"Amy, don't looked good if you're sick, okay?"

"O-Okay…" Amy went back to her room.

"Mistress, let me help you." And the maid also went in. I waited at the balcony and enjoy the view. After minutes of changing clothes

"Lass, you may come in, oh, I need to go now." And Mary left downstairs. I knocked the door and hearing Amy said "Come in" I went inside Amy's room. It was tidy up. And I saw Amy reading some book. I closed the door.

"Excuse me. I just want to check you." I took some chair to sit from her bedside.

"Sure, so…why the sudden visit?" Amy said while still focusing her eyes on the book. Her face was blushing or it's just her sickness.

"Just like I said, just to check on you." She looked at me; I feel I said a harsh word. "Well, I'm…just really concern to you." I blush a little but I lightened her a bit. "Anyway, what are you reading?"

"Uhhh…a romance novel…'The Gardener and His Flower'…I was rereading it." Now it made me curious about the book if she really loves romance novels.

"May I ask about the story?" asking out of the blue

"Sure, well, to put it simply, there was a young gardener. He was famous for his looks and kind-hearted personality. Everyone likes him. A noble from another kingdom hired him to become his gardener. The next day he moved to that kingdom. He found the noble's mansion. The butler welcomed him, and led him inside and through a room. He was wondering. The butler warned him about the other gardeners that kicked out long time ago. The butler left him and saw a beautiful girl, he thought that the butler mistaken a room. But the girl was mischievous and playful girl. The girl explained that she was a plant with an artificial body of a human. He was very shocked that this plant got experimented. The girl needs to grow, so he did his like butler…I mean gardener skills. The girl was getting fond of him and was falling in love with the gardener. Tomorrow morning, he got fired…only because of his finished job. He said his farewell to his very first human-plant friend. Because of this, the girl was starting to get lonely. She decided to run away to find him. She heard that the gardener live in the nearby village and went there. She did find his house, and the gardener. The gardener was shocked and also happy. They spent their time in a year. The gardener's plant became his lover. They got married after that, the girl was truly happy, but she was fully grown up…I mean…she learned all the human emotions. She was disappearing in front of him; the girl said all of her feelings and enjoyed life, and said her last word that is 'I Love You'. The gardener looked at the new flower that his lover left for him, it wasn't still blooming. After months, he always brings that flower every time he studies plants. His friend asks him what the name of the new flower is. He named it after his wife, his lover, his friend, his flower." She finish her words…I feel I was crying.

"Hey…don't cry! I'm sorry" Amy got concerned

"No, it's okay" I wipe my tears away. "I'm not even used to those tragic stories. Sorry I let you tell the story even you're sick"

"It's okay, anyway…*cough*…can you…uhhh…take care of me behalf of my maid and butler." I just blankly stare.

* * *

_**Looks like I didn't finish the story on time. I'm really sorry, but I hastened the story because I didn't write for two weeks, because of exams and personal problems. Really sorry. Oh, to those who noticed the babbling of mine like the Persona 3 Social Link, it's just for humor. **_


End file.
